The Truth Hurts
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Dark Byakuya x reader. At first it was sweet to be with him, but he only loved Hisane, and you were in the way to his memories. Includes some lemon...
1. Chapter 1

I thought of a dark! bleach character after reading something on another fanfiction site with that... I figured if I liked Dark! Hetalia characters so much, what's the harm in a dark Byakuya? And to be honest, he keeps his emotions inside so much he may actually have his own inner hollow... That's an idea *scribbles away in a notebook*

Dark! Byakuya x reader

By the way, for everyone who doesn't like characters x readers, you can pretty much imagine it as character x oc, except there's _ instead of a name. After all, I'm not sure how you would react in such situations, so you know... just saying...

warning: violent themes, and Byakuya goes to the dark side~ lol, not really...

disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach character mentioned. they belong to Tite Kubo. But as fangirls we can keep imaginning Byakuya as ours...~

The truth hurts

I laid down on the empty bed and heard someone move around in the room next to mine. I tied the bandages better around my arm to cover the freshest cuts and bruises. Not like I would go anywhere people could see them. It was like I was a prisoner. All my hopes diminished, and I merely waited for each day to pass, wondering when and if my injuries would kill me.

For three years so far I've been married to Byakuya Kuchiki from arranged marriage. Each day was far from perfect. He hated me, never wanted to see me, and avoided me to the extent he didn't allow me to sleep next to him. His love was Hisane, his deceased wife. And I knew he would keep his love only for her. To him I was trying to steal Hisane's place, and it made him break through each wall he had surrounding his heart to lash out his anger. I was nothing more than a target to take his anger out on. Nights were long and cruel with him, blood seeping through the pillows of my bed. Other times I was forgotten for weeks on end. The rules were simple. I wasn't to show myself and to do whatever he said. The only kiss he ever gave me was at our wedding. Even then it was short and he seemed so bitter in it. Only a few attended, just to mark off that Byakuya actually went through the ceremony. I was naïve to think love could blossom in between us.

"_!"

The voice was angry and harsh, lashing out into the still air of the room. The door had been slammed open and I sat up with wide eyes.

"Byakuya-?"

"I told you not to call me by my first name."

He growled his response and I bowed my head low. I knew what was coming, a lot more pain. Instead his orders took me by surprise.

"Undress."

"Wh-?"

"Just shut up and do it."

His voice made fear prickle underneath my skin and I slowly pulled off my kimono. I felt him grab the fabric then harshly rip it off, leaving me shivering. He then yanked the rest of my clothes off and took my hands. He bound them together and then tightly tied them to the bed.

"You're too slow."

I wasn't sure what to expect, but my first assumption was pain being inflicted.

He cupped my left breast in his hand, then placed his hot mouth around it. I wavered in place, feeling his hot breath brush against my bare skin. It felt nice and I curled my body up beneath him slightly. My breathing hitched as he grazed his teeth over my body. He then firmly bit down on me, and I yelped. Pain riveted through my body and I felt him begin to bite on me some more.

"Ah-!"

"Shut up."

I closed my mouth as tears welled in my eyes. He gnashed down at me and I squirmed, reflex causing me to try to escape the pain.

He pulled away from my body and kneeled on the bed, his legs on either side of me. I watched him tug off his own pants and I tried to keep myself calm. Was he going to rap me? He never undressed around me, not once.

"A- are you g-going to r-rape me?"

"I said to shut up. The elders want me to have an heir. Don't assume for a second that I want your body. You're revolting."

I tried not to let the words get to me but it hurt. It hurt a lot. He was the only person I saw, his servants being told to stay away from me by him. I was like a prisoner in his home, and his approval was the only thing I could strive for.

He was stuck in his own image of Hisane, sometimes I thought he was mentally unstable. I knew what I looked like, and plenty of people wanted me to be theirs when I became old enough to marry. I was more attractive than Hisane, and that wasn't flattering myself.

He didn't touch me again until he positioned himself and slammed into me, pushing himself in me as far as he possible could. I couldn't hold in my sounds as pain shot up my body. I began whimpering, cries leaving my shaking lips as I tugged at the fabric bonding my wrist. He pulled himself out and I panted, trying to get my body to adjust. He hardly gave me a moment's pause before slamming into me again. He began pumping his body, slamming his hips into mine. Each one caused me to scream out, unable to see clearly anymore. My body betrayed me as a moan escaped around the screams. Eventually pain managed to soothe out enough and I gave another moan. I tried to keep it silent as he put his hands on my hips to keep me from raising up as he did. He came at me from a different angle, his nails digging into my flesh. I felt blood trickle underneath his nails and down my skin. I gave a loud moan before he suddenly pulled out of me. I tried to control my breathing as he sat down beside me. He was still dressed besides his pants being pulled down to his knees. He must really not want me to see his body. I could hardly focus on that as I panted, trying to deal with the pain.

"You're bleeding all over me."

I looked at his lower body to find that was true. I felt his hand land on my neck and it slowly tighten. I soon gasped for breath. The force was harder, and I couldn't shake him away. My hands were still bound and my vision became fuzzy. I managed to cough out some words as he put his weight over my neck.

"Y- your h-h-heir."

The pressure suddenly broke and I gasped for breath. It could hardly come fast enough and I felt my neck sore where he had his hand over me. I knew it would bruise and I looked up at him. He didn't waste a second striking me across my face for that. My body was surrounded by the pain and I began to silently cry, my body shifting as I tried to control myself.

"Stop being a child about it."

I felt my legs spread out forcefully and he shoved himself inside. I came around him and it was ignored. He kelt going until he spilled his seed into me. His sweat dripped over my body and marks where his hand gripped me was all over my body. He pulled himself away and then dressed himself, his breathing shallow as he got up and moved towards the door.

I wanted to collapse on the bed but one thing stopped such a physical need.

"Kuchiki-san, my hands are still bound-"

I was cut off by the door being closed as he left. Was I just another check off a list he had to do? I slowly caught my own breath, my body tired and weak. I began tugging at the bonds as hard as I could, but it proved impossible. The fabric was too thick to bite through, and knotted to many times and too tightly to pull it loose. I was now a chained prisoner, and I sobbed the entire night out because of it.


	2. Chapter 2

I won't say your twisted for reading another chapter... so let's be twisted together *evil smirk*

My wrists were bleeding, and the sheets around me were a mess. I tried everything to free myself, knowing I would die if I staid like that any longer. It was all unsuccessful. It was a few days since Byakuya left me alone, and nobody visited me, as usual.

"_,"

I looked up at the door and found Byakuya there, staring at me. As usual he looked perfect, a large difference from my wounded, messy, and still naked body. He took a few steps forward then unsheathed his zanpakoutō at his hip. I winced in fear and without a sound he swung it. I then felt my hands fall onto the bed. I gingerly brought them closer, the feeling lost in my hands. I had them against my chest as Byakuya gabbed me by my upper arm and pulled me up.

"Get dressed and ready. We're going somewhere."

I gave an obedient nod, and he left my room just as quick as he arrived. I tried my best to get ready quickly, but found myself slipping up from various injuries. After half an hour I was clean and dressed, all wounds hidden from sight. I opened the door shyly and saw Byakuya standing there. He took me by the wrist, causing me to bite back my cries from such a harsh grip on raw flesh. He pulled me through his house, the insides ones I hardly saw in what seemed like ages and what a considerable amount of time.

Lastly he stopped before a door and let my wrist go. He then glared at me.

"Don't mess up,"

I gave a small nod as he walked inside. There was some talking in the room and I recognized the elders. I meekly hung to Byakuya's side, feeling like I truly didn't belong there.

"_! Where have you been hiding?"

The voice broke through all others and the room fell quiet at it. I looked at the man who spoke and then bowed my head.

"Around here, uncle."

I felt someone fiercely hug me and I recognized it being my uncle. He was the only family I had and represented my family. He and I were the only ones left of the family, and he the only one who currently had the name, as I had it changed when I married. I hugged him back, burying my face into his shoulder, craving the attention and love.

"You seem happy to see me, _."

"I am. I've missed you."

"Me to. Well, you have a new family now, let me introduce myself."

I pulled away from my uncle and he held a hand out to Byakuya. Byakuya shook it before my uncle started talking again.

"You're a lucky man to have my niece. Lots of people wanted her, and your marriage was pretty much a secret, no? All considering you were the one who told me I couldn't attend. Brave words to someone of my status, wouldn't you say so?"

"Uncle, leave him alone."

I tugged on my uncle's arm but he didn't react to it. He was set against Byakuya, and nothing could change his opinion. Byakuya began walking away without a comment and my uncle clenched his fists.

"Do you know what my family upholds, Kuchiki-san?"

"A broken lineage."

"The foundation of the shinigami and direct links to the soul king. But I'm sure to you that's nothing because you have money. I was a captain at one point, and none of your rankings impress me. And you decide to treat your wife as second rank to you. That's just disrespectful and a shame to being a man overall."

I bit my lower lip at my uncle's words then felt him push me behind him as Byakuya spoke.

"She is mine, regardless of her past or rankings."

"Then what are you looking for? Considering your last wife had no rank. What made her so special?"

"Love and personality."

"Really? My niece has spent the last few years of her life loyal only to you, and nobody else. Since I first agreed for you two to marry, she has only had her eyes on you. She loved you but you abused that. And you didn't even give her time to show her personality. Don't think what you do to my niece is a secret anymore."

I felt one of my hands get raised and the sleeve of my kimono pulled down to reveal my raw wrists and bruised flesh, some a deep purple in color.

"Why did you agree to marry her if all she was to you was someone to abuse? Anybody with human compassion would have let her leave instead of keeping her a prisoner."

"Like I already said, she's mine."

"Let her decide then."

My hand was let go and I was pulled into this argument. I looked at my uncle, the person who could protect me and the one I would be happy around. But what Byakuya said was true. By law, I was Byakuya's. Even if I wanted to leave I couldn't.

I looked at both men before slowly stepping towards Byakuya. My uncle looked heartbroken and Byakuya ignored my presence as a whole.

"I'll take care of you. It'll be like before you met him. I can overpass the laws on your marriage. Don't think the laws can't be changed."

My uncle held out his hand but Byakuya grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. I gave a small cry, unable to hold in the pain as he gripped at my wounded area.

He pushed me out of the room and closed the door on me. I looked around before fully realizing I had been so close to what family cared for me, but once again alone. I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran.

I raced out of the front door, continuing to run away past trees and gardens. I went as far and as fast as I could. Time past and the wind became colder. I still didn't stop.

It was night and I was lost, my only direction being away. I passed into the first district and kept moving outwards. I ignored the people around me, the stares and the murmurs as a few wounds broke open and a trail of blood followed me. It would be best that I died or never went back. At least that bastard could continue in his god damn fantasy about his past wife!

I felt anger swirl inside me as I continued to move away. I then felt a hand clasp my shoulder. I spun around and came face to face with the one I spent so long trying to escape.

"You can't get away so easily, _."

"Leave me be, you hate me! You only want some dead person who you found off the streets. So let me die or just kill me."

My words were bitter and I watched him glare at me.

"You're still mine. I don't want to marry again so just have an heir, then you can leave."

"And you won't follow me?"

"No."

I said nothing as his eyes were still set in a glare. Eventually I managed to swallow my fear and I gave a small nod, letting him take me again.


End file.
